


Percy Jackson and the 4 Olympian's

by Aheal0904



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Revenge, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheal0904/pseuds/Aheal0904
Summary: Percy Jackson hasn't had much luck in love, he's been betrayed by annabeth the woman he thought was his soul mate but yet her soul belonged to someone else.Now he's single and carrying a broken heart with him wherever he goes, but that's all about to change when four  gorgeous goddesses of olympus fight for his affections and aim to mend his broken hear





	Percy Jackson and the 4 Olympian's

Percy pov   
I woke up with red misty eyes as I had yet again been crying in my sleep over the beautiful Annabeth, I've been so lost without her, I feel like my life no longer has a purpose. I want her back but what she did to me was unforgivable. Sleeping with another man, a man I despise, a man named Zeus.

The night I caught them I ran away disgusted, I ran so fast and so hard away from camp with watery eyes blocking my sight until my head suddenly collided with a tree and I was knocked unconcious. That is how I ended up in this strange bed up on mount olympus, but who's bed was it? I looked down at my body to see that I had strange new clothes on and I was sparkling clean, had they bathed me? I hope it's not aphrodite, she would of tried anything with me whilst asleep as she wished to take my virginity not that long ago.

I felt riptide in my pocket and knew that I'd be safe if anyone tried to attack me, physically or sexually, I walked quietly out of the bedroom hoping to catch a glimpse of who rescued me when I saw a pair of winged sneakers fly past into the adjoining room, I guessed by this that I was in hermes palace, I studied the table in front of me and grabbed a note off of it which read:

Dear percy,

I am sorry we could not catch up before I left but I had a message to deliver, feel free to look around my palace or leave if you want, I won't keep you here if you wish to be elsewhere, although I would like to know why I found you unconcious under a willow Tree because unless you were chasing squirrels I Don't understand why you'd run head first into a tree haha, anyway I'll see you later percy don't go attacking anymore trees If you go out.

From your favourite friend hermes.

I chuckle at hermes attempt to cheer me up, but I couldn't stay in his palace for too long so I left and headed out through mount olympus I saw a mass of Gods and goddesses having a conversation or arguing amongst each other, usually I would try to intervine but I was in too much of a grey mood to even try today, so I walked away, just as I was about to reach the elevator from olympus to the mortal world I heard the soft sob of a woman, at first I hesitated as I didn't want to intrude but then decided to help anyway as it was my one fatal flaw.

I walked through the bushes and found the gorgeous hera with a face full of tears and a heart full of pain, I can relate to this feeling right now, I sat down next to her and said in a soft voice why are you crying? I don't want to anger her, she looks at me with shock then looks straight back at her feet and continues sobbing, just as I was about to walk away she mumbled "I can't believe he cheated on me again" she said. "With a demigod of all things, the creatures I hate most" I then felt anger as I realised annabeth cheating on me with zeus has not only affected me but has also ripped another piece out of the goddess of marraige's heart. I looked at her and decided to be brave, I got up, bent down in front of her and wrapped my arms around her in a loving hug, I heard her gasp at this sudden embrace but then I felt her body relax and she returned the embrace.

We stayed hugging for what felt like forever and I decided that this was it, hera has suffered too much and it's about time she did something about it, she's stayed loyal to the most unfaithful man in the world and it sickened me to know that she was married to this excuse of a man, he doesn't deserve her love or loyalty. I looked deep into her eyes with a serious expression and said "Hera it's time you confronted zeus about his unfaithfulness, he has hurt your poor heart too many times he doesn't deserve it anymore, i'm not telling you to divorce him but you need to talk to him to see if he will change his ways" she looked at me confused and then smiled, her smile soon disappeared and she had sadness on her face again "i want to talk to him but i'm scared if i do it alone he will hurt me again like he has done so many times in the past when i haven't agreed with him" she said. I looked at her shocked and decided to accompany her on her journey to chat with Zeus, when i told her what i'd decided her sadness was replaced with a bright smile, the brightest i had ever seen a goddess smile at me.

On the way to the main palace me and Hera decided to talk and learn more about each other, i won't go into detail but now i know more about the goddess then i knew about the backstabbing cheat that was the spawn of athena, it felt good to smile and forget about annabeth for a while, i had even appologised for the time i had insulted Hera as i was protecting annabeth's honour.

As we reached the gates i looked at Hera to see if she had any doubts about talking to Zeus but all i saw was fear, i grabbed her hand and said "don't worry i am here for you, i will not leave unless you ask i will make sure he doesn't lay a single finger on you" her face brightened and she opened her door, we walked in and saw Zeus when i realised i had forgotten something very important, mine and Hera's hands were still intertwined.

Hera noticed too and tried to pull away, just as our hands are detatching Zeus catches a glimpse of us holding hands and his face turns from a golden brown colour to a deep red, i then had fear on my own face when i thought that he was going to kill me but instead he walked straight to Hera and slapped her so hard across the side of her face that she lifted off of the ground and landed at the other side of the room, i ran to her and pulled her into my arms, softly stroking her inflamed red cheek, she whinced a little when i did this and tears slid down her face, her eye already looked a faint purple colour and i presumed she was going to have a black eye from this, i felt something i hadn't felt in a long time, rage that i couldn't control, i laid Hera gently down on the floor and jumped up to confront Zeus i walked up to him, rage building up into one single fist, i said in a stern voice "you are a coward, you didn't have the courage to fight me so you hit your wife instead? A REAL man does not hit a woman, so i am giving you two options Zeus, one. You can either leave her alone forever and divorce her or two. You can become faithful towards her and treat her with respect" he looked at me and pondered about my position for a minute or so then he answered "i choose one, to divorce Hera, she has done nothing but annoy and nag me since the beginning of our marriage, keep her for yourself she isn't useful to me anymore" i looked at Hera and saw sadness and at the same time glee to finally be free from her cheating husband.

She bounded out of the palace with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face, i ran after her and just as i left her palace i glanced back at Zeus in disappointment, then ran away to follow to his now ex wife i then found her with both wartery eyes and also a huge grin plastered on her face she came up to me and engulfed me in an embrace saying words like "thank you" and "i owe you" this just caused me to laugh at her, she then pulled away which for some reason made me feel a little sad but i decided to shrug it off and looked at her as she asked me why was i laughing i simply said back "because i find you funny Hera, smart, beautiful and funny" i noticed her look away with a blush on her face.

We had been talking for hour and finally realised it was now night time, it then dawned on me where will Hera sleep now that she is no longer with Zeus, when i asked her she shrugged and replyed "on the streets of MT olympus as no other gods will accept me into their house" she said in sadness, "i want you to stay with me Hera, i will look after you and protect you and provide you with everything you desire" i said, she looked at me in disbelief but then smiled at my gesture and hugged me yet again whilst repeating the words thank you in my ear.

As we reached my apartment i was greeted with a hug from my mom, but pulled away when she noticed the tall slender goddess stood next to me, she asked me with her eyes "who is this woman?" "Hera greek goddess, queen of olympus, EX- wife to Zeus" i replied using just my eyes. I noticed Hera yawn and i asked my mother where Hera could sleep, my mom bluntly answered "her in bedroom, you on couch" this made me laugh but when i noticed the seriousness on my mom's face i realised she wasn't joking. 

I walked Hera into my bedroom but noticed she had no sleeping attire "wear whatever you want out of my wardrobe Hera, sorry for the lack of women's clothing" i said to her "don't worry percy i think i can manage one night without my super soft robe back at Zeus' palace" i left the room while she changed and went to lie down on the sofa, i was shocked when Hera appeared from my bedroom in only a long t-shirt that reached to her knee caps, "i know this is a lot to ask percy but can you tuck me in?" She asked with huge puppy dog eyes i obliged and followed her to the bedroom where she got under the covers and closed her eyes, i pushed the cover close to her and made sure she was completely covered, she hadn't said a single word to me so i presumed she was now asleep, i leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, i don't know why i did this but i had a sudden strange urge to kiss her, she looked so happy and peaceful laying there i decided to get up and leave the room but was shocked when i felt her soft hand grasp hold of my arm and she pulled me onto the bed, i was scared of what was going to happen so i tried to pull away when she said "cuddle me percy" in her sweet angelic voice, so i laid down next to her and got under the covers, she wrapped her arms around me and we fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
